


Three's a Crowd

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Saïx and Xemnas were planning to have some adult fun. What they weren't planning was to be joined by someone else





	Three's a Crowd

Xemnas stood on one of the thirteen stone pillars that functioned as their base of operations at the Keyblade Graveyard, calmly regarding the barren horizon. He would not describe what he was doing as waiting. Rather, he was expecting a welcome inevitability.

He watched silently as a dark corridor opened atop another pillar and Saïx appeared sitting with his feet dangling off the edge of his pillar.

Saïx caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Xemnas nodded almost imperceptibly, and Saïx gave a slight pull of his lips.

To others, it was an exchange of barely registered facial expressions. To them, it was an entire conversation, spoken in a language shared only between the two of them.

They each opened a dark corridor simultaneously and disappeared, only to reappear in a more remote part of the Keyblade Graveyard, in perfect synch and at arm’s length from each other.

A quick look around was all the time they spared before stepping close and pressing their lips together.

Saïx’s fingers tangled in silver hair, gently sliding through it, down over Xemnas’s collarbone and halfway down his chest, toying with the zipper while Xemnas’s hands came to rest at his hips. He broke the kiss to place a trail of slow, deliberate kisses along Xemnas’s chin and down his throat to stop just above his neckline. He pulled slowly at the zipper and kissed the gradually exposed skin, drawing a deep sigh from Xemnas.

Suddenly, Xemnas cut off his own moan and twisted one hand into Saïx’s hair, pulling gently but firmly to get his attention.

Saïx looked up, wondering what this was about, and saw that Xemnas’s eyes were fixed on something off to the side. He followed his line of sight and saw none other than Ansem hovering in the air a few paces away, arms folded and lips quirked into a small smile.

Xemnas made a rare, annoyed sound and shifted his hold on Saïx’s hip. “Ansem. Do you mind?”

Ansem matched his gaze steadily and his smile widened. “No”.

Xemnas gave him the most unimpressed look Saïx had ever seen. “... Suit yourself”, he said, and then he turned back to Saïx and caught his lips in a firm kiss. He sucked on Saïx's lower lip and Saïx couldn't help but moan and press his body up against Xemnas's.

He lifted one hand to cup Xemnas's jaw and let the other wind around his waist to keep him as close as physically possible, angling his hips slightly to push against Xemnas's thigh.

Xemnas pushed back, rubbing his groin against Saïx before he broke the kiss and turned away again, something very similar to irritation in his voice. “You're still here”.

Ansem, still floating in exactly the same place, looked incredibly self-satisfied. “That I am”.

Xemnas turned back to Saïx with a deliberately blank expression. “Ignore him. He will go away eventually”.

Saïx jutted out his lower lip ever so slightly in what could barely be considered a pout. “Does he have to, though?” he asked, giving Ansem an appraising look before directing his attention back to Xemnas. “If he is so intent on staying, he could at least make himself useful”.

The way Xemnas's eyebrow twitched told Saïx that he understood exactly what he was suggesting, and the way his eyes flitted between him and Ansem told him that he was considering it.

Aiming to give him just a bit of incentive, Saïx leaned in close again and let his breath ghost over Xemnas's cheek in a low murmur. “I think it would be... interesting”.

Xemnas seemed to melt into him a bit, and Saïx almost grinned at the – to him – blatantly obvious consent. He turned to address Ansem, who was still watching them with a small smile. Saïx cocked an eyebrow. “You heard me, I presume”.

Ansem's smile stretched into a grin and he disappeared in a flash of darkness to reappear beside them, standing on the ground for once, close enough that his intentions on taking them up on their offer was instantly made clear.

After no one else seemed to be entirely prepared to make the first move, Saïx decided to initiate. He kept one hand on the side of Xemnas's neck and removed the other from around his waist to lift it to his mouth. With practised ease, he pulled off his glove with his teeth before confidently reaching out, brushing his fingers against Ansem's temple and running his hand through his hair. It had a similar texture to Xemnas's, he noted, but not identical. Interesting.

He used the hand in Ansem's hair to nudge him forward, and Ansem complied, stepping closer. Saïx studied his lips for a moment before leaning up and kissing him, his fingers curling in silver hair.

Xemnas's hands were a steady source of warmth at his hips while Ansem's hands came up to cup his face, and Saïx wouldn't deny that he was putting on a bit of a show for Xemnas, nipping and pulling at Ansem's surprisingly soft lips before letting his tongue dart out to soothe over the tiny marks.

When he thought that Xemnas might be starting to feel left out, he pulled away from Ansem with a soft noise and turned his head toward Xemnas. His mouth was immediately caught in a firm kiss and Xemnas’s hands on his hips tightened their hold. Saïx smiled into the kiss.  _ Jealous are we? _ He could have teased him about it, if he had been willing to have the resulting conversation about emotions undoubtedly ruin the mood. Instead, he kissed back, curling his hand around the back of Xemnas’s neck, aiming to convey assurance, if not a promise.

A hand on the back of his own neck made him pull back from Xemnas again and turn his head to kiss Ansem, his body following on instinct until he was pressed up against him. Saïx broke the kiss to remove his other glove and let his hands roam over Ansem’s chest and sides, earning him a soft noise of approval as Ansem’s fingers tangled in the back of his hair. He felt Xemnas step in closer, too, settling in against his back and running his hands leisurely over his hips and outer thighs.

Saïx leaned forward again, kissing a trail down Ansem’s throat before he nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Ansem’s throat and breathed in deeply. His scent was different from Xemnas’s; sharper, somehow.

Ansem’s hand in his hair coaxed him to tilt his head back for another kiss, and Xemnas’s hand came up to brush his hair out of his face.

His breath ghosted over Saïx’s jaw as he leaned in toward his ear to speak in a low, familiar rumble. “You’re so beautiful”.

With his mouth otherwise occupied, Saïx could only moan in response, and both Xemnas and Ansem seemed to shift at the sound. Feeling Xemnas pressing closer, Saïx arched his back to rub his arse against him.

Xemnas sighed and leaned his forehead onto Saïx’s shoulder, the hand keeping his hair out of his face dropping back down to rub circles on his hip.

Meanwhile, Ansem’s hands found their way to Saïx’s chest, briefly toying with the chain before unclasping it and moving on to the zipper. He nipped at Saïx’s lower lip before moving down to kiss and suck at his throat and down his now exposed chest.

Teeth grazed Saïx’s skin and he failed to bite back a gasp that turned into a groan, his hands instinctively grabbing onto Ansem’s hips.

Encouraged, Ansem dragged his teeth over Saïx’s nipple, resulting in a low moan and a shudder. “Gorgeous”, he murmured as he pushed the coat over Saïx’s shoulders.

Xemnas gladly took the opportunity to pull the coat further down Saïx’s back, nuzzling and kissing the back of his shoulder. “Perfect”, he agreed, the coat locking Saïx’s arms in place behind his back for a moment before Saïx shrugged it off.

Chest now entirely bare and coat hanging from his hips, Saïx dragged his hands along Ansem’s chest, fingers catching onto the zipper and pulling it down as if by accident. Distractedly, he let his fingers trace indistinct paths across the exposed skin while Ansem kissed his way back up his throat and Xemnas left light, sucking kisses along his shoulders. It was almost overwhelming, having two mouths on him at the same time, and Saïx let out another moan. He rolled his hips, rubbing up against both Xemnas and Ansem, and felt the two of them shift even closer in response.

Saïx shuddered at the feeling of their half-hard dicks pressing into his back and his front, and slid his hands down to Ansem’s hips. He caught Ansem’s lips in a quick kiss before pulling away to place a kiss beneath his jaw and then turning his head to do the same to Xemnas.

Xemnas made a low throaty sound and tilted his head down to slot their lips together, immediately coaxing Saïx’s mouth open to kiss him in that way he knew could make his knees weak, while Ansem resumed nipping and kissing at his chest.

Saïx moaned, steeling his legs, and found himself grateful for the additional support provided by being essentially sandwiched between two gorgeous men. The kiss broke and he felt Xemnas’s breath puff over his cheek and then against the tip of his ear as he spoke breathily.

“How are we going to do this? Because I will not be in the middle if he is involved”.

Ansem scoffed against Saïx’s skin and tilted his head back to peer up at them. “Did you think I would want you to?”

Xemnas disregarded the jab and tightened his hold on Saïx’s hips again. “We also don’t know where you’ve been”.

Ansem chuckled. “You make me sound improper”, he lamented and gave Saïx’s skin a sudden nip that made his breath hitch.

Xemnas’s voice bore a hint of disapproval. “You give me no incentive to think otherwise”.

Quickly recovering from the surprise bite that would possibly leave a bruise, Saïx decided it was time to speak up. “I presume my input counts for something”, he said in his usual, level tone of voice.

Instantly, he had the others’ full attention. “Of course it does”, they both assured him in near unison, and Saïx felt his lips tug into something bordering on a smirk.

“Then I have a suggestion”, he offered calmly, contrary to how his blood was thrumming in his veins. He pressed back into Xemnas’s warmth, rolling his hips back to once again rub his arse against Xemnas’s hips while also reaching out to ghost his fingers along Ansem’s inner thigh. The slight twist of his lips gave his voice a lilting quality. “Let’s stay like this”.

He felt the brush against his hair as Xemnas nodded before circling one arm around Saïx’s waist and the other around his chest, pulling him back against him and burying his face in his hair, his deep exhale spreading warmth across Saïx’s scalp.

In front of him, Ansem shifted to press Saïx’s fingers more firmly against his thigh, and nodded with an intrigued look. “Acceptable”.

Saïx's lips tugged into a small grin and he leaned forward to place another kiss beneath Ansem’s jaw as he began working on removing Ansem’s trousers. A hand suddenly groped his own cock and he groaned against Ansem’s throat, feeling Xemnas’s satisfied purr against his hair.

Xemnas slid his hand from Saïx’s dick to his hip and into his coat pocket, and a low rustling noise let Saïx know that he had located one of the small packets of lube that he kept there. It never hurts to be prepared, after all.

Saïx pushed Ansem’s trousers down, noting in passing that he was not wearing any underwear, and then held out a hand expectantly. Something cold hit his palm, and Saïx reached back with his other hand to stroke Xemnas’s thigh in thanks as he wrapped his lubed hand around Ansem’s cock and stroked it from base to tip, coating it and his hand in the lube.

Ansem responded with an appreciative murmur and a series of kisses trailing across Saïx’s cheekbone, his hands sliding down Saïx’s chest.

There was a tug and the sound of a zipper before Saïx’s coat fell from his hips to pool at his feet, immediately followed by the sound of another zipper and the feeling of one of Xemnas’s hands joining Ansem’s in pushing down Saïx’s trousers.

Xemnas trailed a hand back up Saïx’s spine to gather his hair to one side and place soft kisses on the back of his neck as he brushed the lubed fingers of his other hand over Saïx’s asshole.

Saïx’s breath hitched at the contact and his hand tightened slightly around Ansem’s cock for a couple of strokes.

Ansem grunted at the increased pressure and one of his hands joined Saïx’s on his cock briefly before moving to brush up the inside of Saïx’s upper thigh, just as Xemnas pressed the tip of his first finger into Saïx’s ass.

Saïx hummed and leaned back against Xemnas's chest, tilting his head to one side to give Xemnas room to kiss along the side of his neck. He felt Ansem step in closer and suddenly there was another pair of lips on his jaw and a hand ghosting over his cock. Saïx breathed out heavily and the rhythm of his own hand on Ansem's dick faltered for a second.

As Ansem stroked him and Xemnas worked his finger deeper, Saïx found it increasingly hard to hold back his gasps and noises. A sharp moan finally escaped him when Xemnas added a second finger, and Xemnas nuzzled behind his jaw.

Xemnas's fingers went deeper while Ansem transitioned into sucking on Saïx's throat, and Saïx felt himself lean more and more heavily onto Xemnas, unsure if his legs would support him. One of his knees nearly buckled when Xemnas finally brushed his prostate, and he let out a low mewl which was answered by rumbling against his throat and neck. He shuddered when Xemnas dragged his lips over his skin, stopping at his ear.

“Do you want me?” he murmured, and Saïx answered with a breathless gasp.

“Yes”.

He heard the sound of a zipper and what he assumed was a condom packet being ripped open. After some more rustling, something hard pressed against the base of his spine, sending a shudder of anticipation through his body.

Xemnas moved to press the tip of his dick to Saïx's asshole, and Saïx took a deep breath and relaxed his body, his head lolling back to rest on Xemnas's shoulder. Xemnas placed a kiss on his cheekbone before he pressed forward, Saïx's voice a rumble low in his throat as Xemnas's dick slid inside him.

There was a sharp nip at Saïx's throat that made him gasp, and then Ansem's lips were on his, kissing him breathless while Xemnas slowly began to rock his hips. Saïx held onto Ansem's upper arm with one hand while he moved the other over Ansem's cock arrhythimcally, unsure of whether he had stopped at some point or not.

Ansem didn't seem bothered in any case, instead kissing and nipping at Saïx's lips and moving his own hand along Saïx's cock. As Xemnas began to transition from rocking to slowly thrusting into Saïx, Ansem's mouth moved away from Saïx's lips to kiss down his chin and throat.

With no mouth to muffle his noises into, Saïx bit his bottom lip to contain a moan as Xemnas hit his prostate. He felt hot breath on the back of his shoulder and on his chest, and he tightened his grip on Ansem's arm as Xemnas began to hit his g spot with every deliberate thrust. He let out a sound that was almost a whine, only barely registering that Ansem's dick slipped out of his lax grip. He did, however, register in full clarity the feeling of a mouth on his own dick.

Saïx threw his head back and bit his lip harder as Ansem teased the head of his cock, alternating between sucking gently and licking at the slit or the spot just below the head. A harder suck coupled with a particularly hard thrust from Xemnas made Saïx's hand fly up to his mouth in an effort to stifle the loud moan that ripped from his throat. His other hand weaved into Ansem's hair, earning him a satisfied purr that reverberated through his dick and up his spine, making him bite into his hand to keep his senses. He tasted lube and had just about the state of mind to be thankful that he hadn't smeared lube in Ansem's hair before Xemnas thrust hard again and Ansem suddenly took his dick down his throat.

The sound Saïx made might have caused him to blush, had he not already been so hot all over that blushing was near impossible. He turned his head to nip at Xemnas's jaw, asking him to lean down. Xemnas complied, and Saïx gratefully caught his lips in a kiss, stifling another moan as Ansem dragged his mouth torturously slowly up his dick. Ansem hummed around the head before moving down again, and Saïx squeezed his eyes shut. Between Ansem sucking his dick with such unexpected prowess and Xemnas thrusting at just the right angle, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

As if on cue, Xemnas sped up his thrusts and Ansem hollowed out his cheeks to suck harder, making Saïx's mouth open in a silent moan. He panted against Xemnas's skin and concluded that he wouldn't last long at all.

His fingers twitched in Ansem's hair, too unfocused to do much more to draw his attention. “I'm-” he tried, but his throat was too dry and his mind too preoccupied to finish his sentence.

Ansem seemed to get the hint, though. He moved one hand to rub along Saïx's thigh and bobbed his head as if nodding.

Saïx felt his body tense from the motion and leaned even more heavily on Xemnas, his breaths coming in short gasps. Warm lips trailed up his neck to his jaw, and Xemnas's usually measured voice was rough against his ear.

“Saïx”, Xemnas breathed, and Saïx didn't even know what kind of sound he made as his body shook and he came down Ansem's throat.

Grateful that leaning on Xemnas had been enough to keep his knees from buckling, Saïx turned his head to press a kiss to Xemnas's chin, but he ended up mostly panting against him.

Xemnas craned his neck and nuzzled his cheek, huffing breaths over Saïx's face as he thrust in a couple more times before he stilled, burying his face in Saïx's hair and tightening his hold around him with a deep sigh.

Saïx shifted his hips, and Ansem's mouth slid off his dick only to warp into a suggestive smirk. Saïx mirrored his smirk and motioned for him to stand back up, wrapping a hand around Ansem's still hard cock when he complied. He caught Ansem's lips in a distracted kiss, feeling the post-orgasm sleepiness already setting in, and resumed jerking him off with as much skill as he could muster. With Ansem taking the kiss further and further along and Xemnas becoming less of a support and more of a softly swaying weight at his back, Saïx was almost surprised once Ansem came over his hand, as if he had been distracted enough to forget what he was doing.

Ansem groaned and slumped forward and for a second, the only thing holding up two rather well-built men was Saïx and his shaky knees. Then Ansem straightened his back and pressed a kiss to Saïx's jaw. “That was rather enjoyable”, he said, his voice hoarse and gravelly.

Not yet trusting that his vocal cords would manage talking, Saïx answered with a nod.

Xemnas brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Saïx's ear and said nothing.

The question of whether something like this could perhaps happen again hovered unspoken in the air. And maybe, that was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the absence of this particular constellation on here was borderline criminal so here, have this


End file.
